


gorgeous.

by orphan_account



Series: formula one — ideas. [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Nico, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Nicknames, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nico's gorgeous. jenson can help but falling in love.-×-not edited.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Nico Rosberg
Series: formula one — ideas. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534301
Kudos: 21





	gorgeous.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't edited and I wrote this like ages ago so there might be spelling mistakes that I didn't notice but hopefully not, who knows. anyways please be nice :)

**gorgeous. **

Nico is gorgeous. Nico is absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous. He even more gorgeous than the word gorgeous but that's all that Jenson can think of when he looks at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_, how'd he manage that?

Britney definitely seemed way more fitting than Nico, Nico just doesn't fit (well, it should seeming as Nico is his name) as well as Britney. _Britney, Britney, Britney_. It all started off as a joke, really, it wasn't ever meant to get this far. Jenson and Mark were just joking around, talking about how _Nico is just so pretty and perfect that Nico doesn't suit him, he should have a girl name, Nico's such a Britney, isn't he?_ Then Mark and Nico got into an accident on track, happens all the time, Mark slips up and calls Nico 'Britney'. Then it becomes a thing. Nico doesn't really seem to care when he gets called Britney, Jenson's glad, if Nico did care than he'd probably find out that Jenson was half the problem of starting it.

Anyways, Nico's gorgeous, breathtaking if you asked Jenson. So again, another nickname that started as a _joke_, gets caught on. _Princess_. That one was meant to hurt though, that one was meant to discredit everything Nico has worked so hard for, that's why Jenson doesn't get it when Nico laughs and goes along with it. Nico just laughs, he laughs at anything, Jenson doesn't understand how he can be so casual about it. Really, if Jenson was getting called Britney and Princess, he wouldn't be the happiest man on the planet, unlike Nico.

Nico is gorgeous though, so maybe all the nicknames fit. He's pretty and he's flirty and somehow has the whole world wrapped around his little finger. Well, the whole world except for Finland, they don't seem to like him. Nico doesn't mind, he never minds. He doesn't care when he gets told that the Finnish blood in his veins doesn't mean he's any part Finnish, when he gets yelled at by the Finnish fans for even trying to act like he's Finnish. He doesn't care that even though he's half Finnish, they won't ever accept him. Jenson's a little worried, though.

Nico's young. Really young, he's probably always going to look young, Jenson's probably more into it than he should be. He looks even younger when he's bouncing on Jenson's cock which probably isn't the best thing but God, Jenson's so into it. He's gorgeous when he's sucking cock too, his mouth stretched and saliva and precum coating his lips. He reacts to princess all too well, which is most likely the reason why he doesn't mind the nickname, Jenson finds that out in the hottest way possible, with Nico wrapped around his dick and a few words of encouragement. 

He's gorgeous when he sleeps. He's all mean and snappy when he's awake but when he's asleep you get to see all the soft corners and soft lips. He fits Britney but Jenson would never say that to his face, Nico would never let Jenson fuck him if he did. He's soft and pretty and really young. Too young to be dealing with all that he does, Jenson just wants to wrap him up in bubble wrap and never let anyone touch him, Nico wouldn't ever let him. Jenson watches as he breathes, he watches Nico more than he'd ever admit, he's always scared that Nico will stop breathing even though Nico is old enough to breathe properly. Somehow, he always ends up asleep before Nico wakes up, he's never awake when Nico leaves. 

He's gorgeous in the morning too, that's only when he stays though, Nico's busy so he only stays a few times a week. Jenson likes watching him get ready, he's normally out of bed after Jenson when he stays, Jenson likes it when Nico stays for the night. He watches as Nico dries his hair with a hair dryer even though he's told Jenson how bad they are for hair, he watches as Nico washes his face (somehow still talking to Jenson while doing it), Nico takes a while to pick out what to wear but it's always nice so Jenson doesn't mind the extra wait. 

He's got people to see and he's always on the phone, with little '_yeah, go on_' and '_yeah, uh huh, I know_' and '_sure, I'm free at the moment_'. Sometimes, he'll switch to another language and Jenson doesn't know what he's talking about, that's probably the whole point of it but still, Jenson likes trying to guess what's happening by tone and body language, he likes to think he's pretty good at it. Nico barely stays for breakfast, a quick bite of toast, a kiss on Jenson's forehead and he's out the door, only leaving the lingering smell of his cologne. Jenson doesn't mind, especially since he feel the tingle of Nico's lips. Nico never leaves without saying goodbye so Jenson isn't too hurt when he leaves. 

Nico's gorgeous. He knows the others in the paddock have noticed, the drivers too but it's always been like that, the older drivers wanting to wet their dick with a younger driver, Jenson use to not get the appeal of a younger driver until nico, now he understands why the eyes linger on the fresh meat. He's seen how Kimi looks at Toro Rosso's new guy, Sebastian Vettel, he's supposed to be very good on track (and in bed apparently) but Jenson doubts that's why Kimi's interested in him. But Jensom and kimi aren't the only one with eyes on the newbies, Fernando's got eyes for his teammate, some British guy that apparently going to be one of the bests, Lewis Hamilton, Jenson doesn't get the attraction but he leaves Fernando to his own. He's not one to judge, especially when he's gone and done the same thing with Nico. 

He used to be one of the younger drivers, he remembers the flirting and he touches that lasted too long to be friendly, he remembers the smiles and the promises that never went through. Sometimes, he thinks about all the different lives he could have had. Jenson could have been married to some fancy business man who wouldn't have treated him right but would have given him money, that could have been his life but it isn't, he's dating f1's golden boy and having to slip between hotels and he's loaded, sure, but not because he's sucking some rich guy's cock. He's happy with his life, but that doesn't stop him from thinking about all the different versions. Jenson's sure that Nico does the same thing. 

Dating is different with every person, dating nico is different to David. David was the older one so it was very different. But now, he's the older one, and he sees what everyone else saw, what David saw, that this really shouldn't work, that Nico is just a boy and Jenson's much too old to be trying anything but love finds its way like a weed through bricks.

Nico's gorgeous and Jenson has no idea how he managed to get him. Jenson has no idea why Nico let's him call him Britney and Princess, he has no idea why Nico let's Jenson cuddle with him after being yelled at by the Finnish, jenson has no idea why nico is into him when they have such an age difference, he has no idea why Nico stays in the mornings, he has no idea why Nico loves him. But really, that shouldn't matter, Nico loves him and he's gorgeous. Jenson happy as long as his gorgeous boy stays with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, your comments and kudos always make my day so thank you to the people who do that :)


End file.
